Fearless's Jounery
by McFearless2017
Summary: US Marshal Agent Fearless gets to involed in a case that will take her back to the old grounds and reveal secrets that will shock her and she puts her life in danger just to help out an old friend or is it and old friend? Could the person be more than and old friend.


Dylan D'lancra lived in her fourth floor apartment in New York City with her dog Rocky, well when he was home most of the time. Dylan worked with the SVU unit on occasion when she wasn't working under cover for the FBI. Dylan had two things in her life that she was passionate about, her cars and her dog…and girls. Ok, so she had three things in life she was passionate about. Dylan was in wearing her work gear. She never left home without it and you never got her without it on and if you did catch her without it on, she was either laid up in the hospital sick, dead or she had a girl over for the night and well…..

Dylan could be found under the hood of her car when she was not working, working out or in a bar somewhere. Dylan was the type of her person who believes that anything could be fixed with a little time, care and love. When Dylan wasn't working in the field or at the office, there were always two places you find Dylan, the gym or her Garage. Dylan was currently working on the top of her motor in her truck and was so lost in her work that she didn't hear Jamie talking to her. When Jamie got no response out of Dylan, she took her good leg and kicked Dylan in the shin. "Ow, what the hell, Jagielski." Dylan looked at Jamie under the truck. "Sorry boss." Jamie said as she came out from under the truck. "I was asking about the field testing coming up next week and wondering if I was gonna be in on that one." Dylan laid down her tools and grabbed the towel. "I sent the file to Stella last Saturday and had her go over all the trainees I thought were fit to go out for the test and yours was at the top of the list, that of course if Susan says that foot is healed enough." Jamie smiled. "Seriouly?" "Yeah, you come along away since the first week and someone is gonna have to keep your sister in line out in the field." Jamie was so happy and couldn't contain the excitement. "Now go on over to the hospital and have Susan look at the foot." Dylan tossed Jamie the keys to her car. "You wreak, I kill."

Jamie nodded and head off, just as Abbie was walking up. "I Should have known that Fearless stole my woman." Dylan smiled at Abbie. "Hey I didn't steal her she willing came with me, Cowboy." Abbie leaned against the truck. "Yeah, Yeah, but honestly how is she doing really." Dylan sat down on her chair. "Honestly, she's been doing really good, she's been manning the hours in the field, has my papers done and has my case for court all squared away for next month." Abbie half smiled. "She been busy then." "Yeah, but that doesn't mean she has forgotten what happen between you too." "I know Dylan, I said some horrible things to her and she said some to me." "Yeah, but you forget Abigail, we were married 8 years and somehow manage to survire." Abbie knew Dylan was right. "Look, I'm not saying just give up Abbie, but every now and then let Jamie know that she's not the only one in the house or the relationship." Abbie looked at Dylan. "Where is she off too anyway?" "Off to see Susan to get that foot checked out to be cleared for the field test next week." Dylan seen the look in Abbie's eyes. "Abs, she's fine it was just a few stitches and sprained ankle." "I swear woman, you can give anyone a heart attack but start teaching my woman your tricks and I'm gonna kill you." Dylan smiled cause she knew that was still able to get under Abbie's skin.

Dylan unzipped her vest and leaned back. "Fine, but how about after the twins are born huh." Abbie looked at Dylan and then at the swollen belly that Dylan had keep hid from everyone. "Oh my god, how the hell did you keep that from me." "The same way I kept Christopher Michael from you." Abbie looked at Dylan. "But how?" "It wasn't easy, Stella was on the me minute I walked in the office that day, sick as hell and nearly threw up on her and her desk trying to get ready for court that day and Mac he's was ready to slide line me but Stella saved my ass with him." Abbie laid her hands on Dylan's stomach. "I thought you said after Christopher that you were done having kids." Dylan grabbed the file laying on the hood of the car she was sitting next too. "I know what I said Abbie but Christopher Michael Jagielski belongs to you and Jamie." Dylan said handing Abbie the file. "What?" Abbie took the file. "Judge Lien signed off on the adoption last month, and it was final last week." Abbie looked at Dylan. "Hey he's still our son Abbie but Jamie has you now and he loves her to death." "He's home?" Dylan smiled. "Yeah, he's with Susan at the hospital, his yearly check up and he flirts with Addison."

Dylan went to stand up and had a sharp pain in her stomach. Abbie with quick reflexes grabs Dylan and holds her. "You ok?" Dylan breaths through the pain. "Yeah, Im good just stood up to quickly." Dylan rubs her stomach until the pain is gone. "Never forgot the pain huh?" Abbie asked. "Uh, no not the slightest chance that boy didn't wait to come, he was hell coming out." While Abbie and Dylan were talking in the garage Jamie pulled back up in the car. Jamie backed the car up in the garage and shut it off. Abbie looked at Jamie. "Dylan, ok?" "Yeah she just stood up to quickly?" Jamie jumps out of the car and rushes over to Dylan. "Twins?" Dylan nodded. "I think I just stood…." Double pain hit Dylan. Jamie looked at Abbie. "Help me get her in the car, were going to see Addison." Jamie and Abbie carried Dylan to the car and got her in. Abbie jumped in the back seat with Dylan and Jamie drove to the hospital.


End file.
